the loss
by lady spock
Summary: just a small peice wherein kirk and crews abilities are put to the test i dont know if i should continue review please and tell me
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: yea yea I don't own the characters or anything else relating with star trek (i would but Rodenberry got to the agents before i did)

Captains log, star date 2296, the enterprise is proceeding to star base 12 for Starfleet's orders on the alcuida mission at current speed we will arrive in two days, Kirk out." Kirk leaned away from the communications pad settling in the familiar captain's chair "Uhura any word from star base 12"

"No sir, all frequencies are silent" Uhura responded as she continued to work her fingers on her com desk. Over the years she has grown accustom to the strange glitches and intricate computer systems that boggled some of the newer in turns. As she thought of her superiority over most off the ships crew she nearly missed a faint crackle in the silent frequencies. Reversing and augmenting the signal she realized it was a distress call "Captain, I believe I am receiving a distress signal. It is difficult to make out"

"Can you put it on screen?"

"Here it comes sir" the screen flickers it is impossible to make out anything from the visual but through the static someone is franticly trying to speak. All that can be made out is ship, danger, help and Romulans. Everything goes blank and frequencies, again, fall silent. 

"Spock did you get a lock on its point of transmission?" Kirk asks whirling the captain's chair to face his first officer.

"Yes sir, its point of transmission was inside of the romulan neutral zone" Spock replied. "Coordinates 38 95 in quadrant sector 4"

"Sulu, change course heading to 3895 maximum warp" As the heading was changed Kirk added nonchalantly "well there goes any hopes of shore leave" The rest of the crew, except of course spock, all sigh knowing he's probably correct.

"Spock would you join me in my quarters"

"Yes, Captain"

Approximately thirty minute's later bones Spock and Kirk are found sitting in the Captains quarters quite casually. McCoy of course is the first to offer

"Well Jim where do you keep your romulan ale?" Kirk points to an antique cabinet and McCoy pours a glass for all three of them. Spock in all his Spockness is the first to get to the point. 

"Captain, I assume you called us here to discuss any romulan interference we might experience."

"Dammit Spock why can't you just shut up and enjoys your drink." McCoy starts "you just have to go rushing into things.

"No, Spock's right we must get to the point" Kirk falters " the Romulan's have formed an alliance with the klingons and have developed a new weapon. It's specifics arent known to the federation although it is said to take out an entire ships hull in one blow."

"Do we know what the weapon is comprised of?"

"protomater" Kirk responded softly.

"PROTOMATER" McCoy boomed "that stuff is lethal sitting still what wacko would strap it to a torpedo!" 

"Protomater is what caused the genesis project to fail." Spock added "although it did help restore my life it could have caused an entire galaxy to implode."

"Have you contacted Starfleet?" McCoy

"They have made us expendable so it would not be of great loss to them if we all went down" Kirk mutters.

The enterprise has entered the Romulan neutral zone. No sign of any ship in distress or a ship ready to attack in fact there is somewhat of an eerie silence creeping over the ship. The fear that a romulan or klingons ship is cloaked and tracking the enterprise hangs in the air.

"Spock, continue scanning the surrounding area tell me if you see something or anything"

"Yes, captain"


	2. Aboard the romulan ship

Chapter 2 Aboard the Romulan ship

As the Enterprise moves farther into the romulan neutral zone a Romulan ship is about to leave its dock to pursue the Enterprise. On the romulan bridge Captain Felise Comde an experienced female captain addresses her first officer, greack, a klingon, 

"Commander, do you possess the information on the new weapon"

"Yes Captain"

"good Meet me in my ready room"

A few minutes later the captain and first officer are sitting the first officer at full attention in the ready room. The captain is nervous about using the new weapon that she is supposed to test on the Enterprise. 

The first officer trying to score points with the captain begins "Your decoy distress signal worked wonderfully leading them right to us taking them out should be no problem."

"Bite your tongue it is never easy to take out a federation starship. Especially one lead by captain James T. Kirk." Felise spat. She had, had dealings with captain Kirk before. She had been first officer on the romulan ship that possessed the first cloaking device in which captain Kirk and his first officer Mr. Spock had lead an elaborant scheme to take the device from under their noses. She had been fooled by their trickery once she wouldn't have it again. She began again "What of this new weapon? Why is the empire so keen on testing it? It would seem an unneeded risk to bring in the federation so soon in the weapons development."

"The empire believes that with this weapon and the joining of romulan and klingon forces the federation will be of little or no contest." Greack stated. 

Whoever is giving orders must be insane she thought. To want to take on all of starfleet is kamikaze warfare. There must be something amazing in this weapon that she is unaware of.

"can you tell me if the chemical involved in the weapon is really as powerful as everyone has made it out to be?" Felise asked

The first officer hesitated and then began "Well, on Science base 3 while they were testing it one of the science officers put in .000000001 more of the main chemical and caused the whole station to explode costing 252 lives."

Felise shuddered. What power. She understood that there may be a chance on taking the federation over with such strength as that. 

"Are there any known drawbacks to the weapon?"

"There are some environmental risks." Greack faltered "In some experiments it has created wormholes and space distortions."

The comm pad beeped calling the captain to bridge. the Captain and first officer leave the ready room and head to bridge. On the bridge the captain is made aware that they are within enterprises scanning range and she has ordered the ship to be cloaked. 

"Stay far enough away that the enterprise thinks we are just an energy surge" she adds and sits in the captains chair. "They can't be aware of our existence until the weapon is ready"


End file.
